


Обломки системы

by Kroshka



Category: Socionics
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroshka/pseuds/Kroshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Гексли/Максим. Подчинение Горького (фетишист)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обломки системы

Ему сорок. У него среднестатистическая жизнь в среднестатистической квартире со среднестатистическими женой и двумя детьми. Пару раз он выпорол сына за дело, однажды дал пощечину жене и запретил дочери прокалывать уши до совершеннолетия. Но в целом он хороший семьянин. Из тех, что исправно пополняют семейный бюджет солидной заплатой, помнят про дату свадьбы, хотя и не видят в ней смысла, и раз в полгода проверяют детские дневники. Очень среднестатистический.   
Его жизнь подчинена системе, которую он выстраивал долго и кропотливо. Она безупречна и полностью удовлетворяет его – до тех пор, пока не рушится одномоментно, полностью, как карточный домик под насмешливым взглядом шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, ровесника его сына.  
-И… чем ты увлекаешься в свободное время? – Макс пытается казаться интересным собеседником, и с трудом выдавливает из себя вопросы – черт возьми, да почему он вообще изображает из себя невесть что перед этим Гексли?   
\- Доминированием, - Гексли ухмыляется. – Ну, знаете, бдсм. Плетки, хлысты, связывание, ошейники, хозяин и раб, боль, граничащая с удовольствием и все в этом духе. Никогда не пробовали?  
\- Я придерживаюсь традиционных взглядов на интимные отношение, - сухо отвечаем Максим, нервно протирая очки. Где, черт возьми, его сын? Он сказал, что отойдет на пару минут, попросил посидеть с зашедшим в гости другом…– И не думаю, что это подходящая темя для обсуждения.  
\- Ну почему же? – Гексли, нахальная малолетка, смотрит на него в упор. – Всегда ведь интересно узнать что-то новое. Глупо умереть, так и не попробовав почти ничего из стоящих вещей. Вы знаете, секс – превосходный антидепрессант. Особенно если это насыщенный, долгий, хорошо прочувствованный эмоционально-физический контакт, а не просто серое и унылое исполнение супружеского долга…  
\- Хватит! – резко обрывает Макс. Да он же издевается над ним! Надо поставить его на место.   
\- Ну что вы так нервничаете, - Гексли улыбается еще шире и, соскользнув с дивана, подходит ближе, присаживается на подлокотник кресла – черт возьми, как в дешевой мелодраме! – наклоняется ближе и шепчет почти интимно:  
\- Вот видите, налицо стресс, переутомление на работе, расшатанная нервная система… Вам срочно необходимо лечение! Хорошая порка качественный секс быстро поставят вас на ноги. Возьмите мою визитку, - еще ближе нависает над ним, щекоча щеку мягкими, неровными прядями. – Позвоните, когда решитесь.   
\- Вряд ли это случится в ближайшее время, - нереальным усилием воли Макс берет себя в руки, и, больше не задумываясь, брезгливо отшвыривает от себя Гексли. – Мой сын все никак не вернется… Не пора ли вам домой?  
\- Еще как пора! – Гексли легко поднимается с пола, а глаза блестят весельем. – Но знаете, у меня такое чувство, что мы с вами скоро встретимся.  
Они действительно встречаются. Через неделю, когда Гексли приходит в обеденный перерыв в его среднестатистический офис, нарушая своим появлением всю идеально отлаженную системы рабочей рутины.   
Макс смотрит на него, стоя на пороге своего кабинета, шокировано глядя на кожаные штаны, тяжелые стилы и откровенную майку.   
\- Я знал, что вы здесь, - Гексли улыбается и спокойно, слегка рисуясь, идет прямо к нему. Метры исчезают мучительно быстро.   
\- Покиньте помещение. Немедленно, - тихо и холодно говорит Макс. Тон, отработанный годами, Гексли пропускает мимо ушей. Входит спокойно в его кабинет, закрывает за собой дверь и ставит на стол тяжелую даже на вид кожаную сумку.   
\- Вон, - все так же тихо говорит Макс. Это подействует, это всегда действует – но на Гексли. Он подходит вплотную и берет Макса за галстук, затягивая петлей на шее.  
\- Заткнись и сядь, - голос Гексли неуловимо меняется, теперь он тихий, низкий, даже слегка хрипловатый. От этого голоса в голове Макса все плывет, нейроны, передвигавшиеся строевым шагом, теперь мечутся в хаосе, и его словно окутывает душный, тяжелый туман, а все тело слабеет, теряя железную выправку. Куда делась веселость и подростковое нахальство? Где шестнадцатилетний подросток? Гексли смотрит на него, прищурившись, лишь слегка ослабив давящий на горло галстук, а потом медленно, как в замедленно съемке, отводит руку и сжимает волосы на затылке, оттягивая голову назад. Смотрит, не отрываясь, словно просчитывая что-то про себя, а потом наклоняется и целует.  
Медленно. Жестко. Болезненно.  
Кусает, оттягивая, нижнюю губу, пробирается горячим языком внутрь, облизывает, оттягивает голову еще ниже, заставляя выгибаться и задыхаться до пелены перед глазами.  
Гексли отрывается и облизывается, а потом, резко, не дав отдышаться, снова хватает за галстук, и шепчет, приблизившись в плотную:  
\- А сейчас я тебя трахну. Ты ведь ждал меня всю неделю, да? Ждал, как я приду, поставлю тебя на колени и заставлю отсосать мне, и ты будешь ловить кайф от того, что мой толстый член вбивается тебе в глотку, и тебя вот-вот вырвет, но ты все равно сосешь, потому что я заставил тебя это сделать, и глотаешь все, не поморщившись, а потом ждешь, стоя на коленях, следующего приказа?  
Макса уносит от этого голоса, он проносится по телу электрическим током и мозги кипят и свариваются, как на электрическом стуле. Изощренная пытка только для него. Долбаный личный фетиш.  
Максим не понимает, как такое вообще возможно, что происходит, и какого черта его тело больше не подчиняется ему?   
Он двигается, словно в тумане, слепо подчиняясь ведущему его голосу, и встряхивается только, очнувшись стоящим на коленях, с руками, связанными за спиной его собственным галстуком.  
\- Мне надоели эти игры, - резко бросает он, и поднимается, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от пут. – иди лучше сделай домашнее задание, и не пытайся делать то, что у тебя не выходит. Ты еще не дорос.  
Макс говорит едко, зло, отрывисто, он хочет унизить и добить, заставить съежиться, поставить на колени и пнуть, как бродячего пса, отшвыривая на его место.  
Но голос, этот завораживающий, властный, тихий голос заставляет замолчать.  
\- На колени, я сказал. Ты можешь начинать умолять о прощении. Но мне все равно придется наказать тебя.  
Гексли, не торопясь, расстегивает сумку, и достает, не глядя, плетку. Видно, что не ту, ванильную, латексную, из секс-шопа, для парочек, которые хотят поиграться. Эта – с деревянной ручкой и тяжелыми широкими полосами толстой кожи.   
И еще что-то.   
Кляп.   
\- Сейчас ты наденешь его. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтоб твои сотрудники знали о том, чем ты здесь занимаешься? – слегка насмешливо спрашивает Гексли.   
Макса прошибает холодный пот – а если они уже вернулись с рабочего перерыва? Если кто-то из них сейчас откроет дверь и…  
Страх быть увиденным забивает собой все остальное.   
\- Успокойся, я закрыл дверь, - все так же насмешлив говорит Гексли, и заставляет его принять позу – уродливую, оскорбительную, рабскую! Он могу трахать в такой позе жену, но стоять самому прогнувшись в пояснице?  
Но резкий, хлесткий удар отзывается вспышкой боли в мозгу, заставляя забыть обо всем, сконцентрировавшись только на предчувствии удара.  
Но Гексли бьет не так, как бил бы он – никакой размеренности, нереально предугадать, куда упадет плетка в следующий раз – спина, бедра, ягодицы. И каким будет удар – легким, поверхностным, почти нежным, или жестоким, сдирающим кожу, распарывающим ее, от которого по всему телу проносится вспышка невыносимой боли.  
Внезапно все прекращается. Резко, как и началось.  
\- Можешь встать, - этот голос завораживает, ему хочется подчиняться.  
\- Ты сильный. Мне нравится ломать таких, - говорит Гексли, с интересом наблюдая за ним. – А теперь отсоси мне.  
Макса ноют колени и такое чувство, что спина превратилось в кровавое месиво.  
Гексли словно читает его мысли:  
\- Успокойся, ничего страшного. Помажешь чем-то и через пару дней придет. А как жене объяснишь – придумай сам. Скажешь, что тебя тошнит от ее жирной вечной ноющей рожи и ты можешь думать только о моем члене. А теперь – приступай.   
Член, не слишком длинный, но толстый, гладкий, бархатистый, перевитый венками, он покачивается прямо перед его губами, и Макс ощущает потребность почувствовать его в себе – здесь, сейчас, немедленно!  
\- Давай же, - низко говорит Гексли, и от его голоса мурашки по коже, и все внутри скручивается в тугой узел от предвкушения.   
Макс пробует на вкус – тяжелый, горячий, соленый. Проводит языком по всей длине, посасывает головку, сдвигает осторожно кожицу… А потом Гексли, не дав распробовать, снова вцепляется в его волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и начинаться трахать в горло – так, как и предупреждал. Больно, неприятно, и как-то дико – ощущать себя настолько снизу. Подавленным, морально и физически, сломанным, раздавленным, униженным, покорным, и – что самое страшное – ловить извращенный кайф от происходящего, от толстого члена глубоко в глотке, от жестких пальцев на шее, и не менее жестких – в волосах, и главное – от этого голоса, приказывающего подчиняться.   
Макс чувствует, как его член встает от этой пытки, как хочется еще больше, еще сильнее. Упасть на самое дно – и кончить только от этого.   
Дыхание Гексли слегка сбивается, Макс слышит, что он дышит чаще, и двигается равно, неровно, резко. Макс сжимает губы сильнее – и чувствует, как ему в небо бьет горячая струя спермы. Он глотает все, поперхнувшись, и его не тянет блевать прямо здесь, на офисный ковер.  
Напротив.  
Ему хорошо.  
Так хорошо, как не бывало, наверное, почти никогда. Словно все правильно, все идеально, все так, как должно быть.   
И сложно придумать что-то страшнее этого дикого ощущения идеальности происходящего.  
Гексли вздергивает его наверх, целует, слизывая оставшуюся во рту сперму, и отходит.  
Усмехается, сбрасывает маску – снова шестнадцатилетний беспечный подросток – и говорит своим обычным голосом:  
\- Поправь стулья, их беспорядок нарушает систему.  
\- Ты тоже нарушаешь ее, - глухо и отчаянно говорит Макс – больше себе, чем ему.  
\- Я знаю, - снова ухмыляется Гексли. – Но не обольщайся – это пока только первая трещинка. Я приду снова, чтоб разрушить ее, снести, и потоптаться на обломках. Я обязательно вернусь.  
Он подходит, и, притянув к себе, целует уверенно и глубоко. И исчезает до того, как Макс успевает прийти в себя.  
Исчезает, оставив после себя бардак, валяющуюся на полу плетку, отчаянно болящую спину и смутное осознание того, что его жизнь уже нельзя назвать среднестатистической.  
Он ведь вернется.


End file.
